A Change in Destiny
by lay4ever
Summary: ‘I love you, Casey MacDonald’ If only he could say those three words to her. What if you were given a chance to change destiny? Will you take it? A Second Chance, perhaps? Travel back in time with Derek. PLEASE READ&REVIEW...CH.3 UP!
1. The Plan

**A Change in **_**Destiny**_

**Summary: '**_I love you, Casey MacDonald' _If only he could say those three words to her. Travel back in time with Derek as he tries to change Casey's destiny and finally say those three words to her.  
**Rated T for future chapters.**

'_Why does it have to be her? Why us?' _ He thought.

There were nothing more than he can do than just cry himself to sleep. He felt his heart tearing into halves. It was painful. Seeing her body lifeless in front of him makes him want to scream his soul out and take his life away too. He felt shivers travel down his body. He suddenly felt cold and lonely. He looked out the window and realized it was close. He felt cold tears run down his cheeks. His heart wanted to stop beating. There was no use of living now when the only girl he loved was gone in one glimpse. But what hurts him the most are those three little words he didn't tell her before she disappeared. _'I love you'_

'_Why does God have to be so cruel? Why did he let this happen?'_

He asked himself that every night. Although he knew there will be no answers to his questions, he kept on hoping there will be someday. Maybe not now or tomorrow. Someday. When he suddenly realized that he was in love, it disappeared before his sight. It kills him to say that she was gone. He didn't want to hear those words. He couldn't accept it. Sometimes he would blame himself because he didn't run after her that night. He stood there influenced by others and didn't bother to save her. If he only knew that this was going to happen. He could have abandoned them and ran after her. If only he could have said to her that he loved her before destiny took her away from him. _If only, If only. _ There was no point on hoping now. He knew that it will never happen. Her love will always be in his heart, but knowing that there will never be a time he'll ever see her again struck him in his heart bursting into thousands of pieces. If somehow he could put it back together, but now he'll just leave it like that to remind him of his broken heart that still aches for her. The only girl that he loves will put his heart back into one piece again, but when will that happen? A second chance, perhaps?

"I love you, Casey MacDonald" Derek whispered as he slowly let him fall asleep back to reality

**June 15**

**2:55 pm**

"Mr. Venturi!"

Derek woke up hearing his history teacher, Ms. Robertson screaming in front of him. _'Oh Great' _he thought

"Mr. Venturi, would you like to explain to me why you're sleeping in my class" She asked immediately

Still trying to focus into reality, he answered "well…care to explain why you're disturbing my afternoon nap?"

Everyone in the class laughed a little trying to hide it from Ms.Robertson. Everyone laughed except Ms.Robertson and Casey who was sitting across Derek.

"You're lucky today Mr.Venturi because it is the last day of school" Giving Derek the usual frustrated look. "But we'll see each other again next school year"

Derek gave her a smirk and focused back to his dream he had a while ago. He didn't understand it very well though. It was kinda blurry. Everything was blurry except one word that sticked out. _Destiny_.

'_What could it mean' _he thought. Just then the bell rang and everyone stood up, running out of the classroom.

"Walk!" Ms.Robertson yelled after them but they didn't listen and continued out the room. Derek stood up from his desk as Casey brushed past him as if he didn't see him there. Derek grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Casey..." he said in a soft whisper. "We need to talk"

Casey pulled her arm back and ignored Derek. She walked out trying to hold back her tears leaving Derek alone in the classroom. She loved dDrek with all her heart. She never really thought it was possible. It was Derek, of course! His step-brother and most hated enemy. Then if that's the case, why did she ever fall in love with him? They were totally opposite from each other. She knows it was wrong to love him, but you can't control your feelings though. Especially when it comes to falling in love.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked when he met up with Derek in the hallways. He overheard the conversation Derek just had with Casey.

"This is my entire fault" Derek said while grabbing his backpack from his locker.

"I've never seen Casey actually upset"

"I'm going to fix everything starting tonight. If somehow I could get her to meet me tonight at Sally's burgers"

"I'll try to take her there. If you want?" Sam asked

Derek sighed. He has no choice. Sam was his only way of getting Casey there. He knew she wouldn't come home tonight. He overheard Casey over the phone with Emily. Casey's going with Emily to the public library to discuss some of their summer reading list. Typical Casey. With the situation, there was no way Casey will listen to him.

"That sounds perfect. Pick her up at the library and meet me there at 7: 00 pm" he answered.

"So see you tonight?"

Derek nodded.

"But I thought you have a hockey practice after school?" Sam quickly asked as Derek was preparing to leave.

"I guess I might have to make a sacrifice"

Sam bid goodbye and walked away from Derek.

'_I hope this works'_

**4:30 pm, Library**

Casey and Emily headed to the public library. After gathering all the books they were interested in, they placed all their books on the table.

"Wow Casey!" Emily said looking over the huge pile of books Casey gathered. "You're really taking this summer reading seriously"

Casey looked over the pile and didn't realize how many books she got. It was over the limits she set for her summer reading. "Well...it's for the extra credit"

"Typical you" Emily chuckled as she compared her pile to hers.

"Better start reading if you want to get the extra credit" Casey took the book on the top of her pile and opened it to the first page.

'_Truth about Forever by Sarah Dessen'_

"Are you reading about romantic stories again?" Emily asked as she looked over the title of the book Casey has in her hands.

Casey closed the book immediately and answered Emily with a guilty smile "Yeah so?"

"Whatever"

**Venturi-MacDonald house**

"Great! You're home" Edwin said running down the stairs as he heard the door close downstairs.

"What's up, Ed" Derek said heading over to the kitchen.

"It was boring" Edwin picked up the football behind him and tossed it up the air. "I stayed inside the house all day"

Derek gave him a smile and grabbed an apple off the counter.

"I told you go inside or you might catch a cold but you didn't listen. Oh well. Isn't it better than listening to your boring old teacher all day?" Derek took a bite off his apple.

Edwin tossed his football up in the air again. "No. It's better than watching Marti with her ballet dancing."

Just then Marti tip toed her self to Derek. She was wearing her ballet dress with black tights on and pink laced shoes.

"Hey Smerek" Marti giving a cheerful smile to Derek.

"Hey Smarti. Looking good" Derek glancing over Marti. "So what have you been doing?" Derek stood down to her level.

"Ballet! I'm a princess! You want to see me dance?"

"Yeah sure"

Marti did a few twirls showing Derek her awesome moves. George came walking down the stairs noticing Edwin.

"Edwin, what did I tell you about footballs in the house? You might break some..." George didn't get to finish his sentence when he heard crack behind him.

"Marti!" Derek came over to Marti with the broken vase beside her.

"Something" George finished his sentence looking over to Marti.

"That wasn't my fault" Edwin justified holding up his hands and dropping the football.

"Marti is you okay?" George walked over to Marti.

Marti saw the mess she made and cried. Derek picked her up preventing any further accidents. Derek placed her on the counter and wiped her tears away.

"You were awesome" Derek said referring to her moves.

Marti smiled and hugged Derek. Meanwhile George got a broom out and sweeped over the broken glasses on the floor.

"Now how come you didn't yell at her and you do to me?" Edwin questioned his dad.

"Because unlike someone, she's only six with a six year old brain" Edwin ignored his brother's respond and helped his dad with the glasses.

**6:30 pm, library**

"I think we should head home, Casey." Emily looked over her watch. "It's already 6:30"

"Wait. I'm almost done with this chapter" Casey said still focused on her book.

Emily sighed and continued on reading.

**House**

Derek headed downstairs leaving for Sally's Burgers. Better early than late. That's what Casey always tells him. Tonight was the night he'll finally tell her what he've been keeping inside his heart. He haven't confessed his feeling for her yet but he knew tonight was special. There was something about it that made him all worried, excited, and in love. All kinds of emotions at once. Something was really up.

"Hey are you heading out?" George asked as Derek was about to reach for the handle.

"Yeah"

"Then do me a favor and pick up the dry cleaning"

"Yeah sure" Derek answered.

He headed out and got into his car. As he was backing away from the garage, the garbage can tipped over spilling the trash all over the ground. He got out of the car and picked it up placing all the trash back.

'_Not a great start for tonight'_ he thought.

**6:45, Library**

Casey is still focused in the book ignoring Emily about the time. _'Time flies when you're reading' _she thought

"Okay Casey. Just put the book down and go get something to eat" Emily insister for the third time.

Casey didn't care what Emily had just said. She was getting to the good part of the book. Not until her cell phone began to ring. It was Sam.

"Hey Sam"

"_Hey Case. Listen I'm just if you want to grab a burger with me" _

"Umm…I'm with Emily right now..."

"_Hey it's cool"_

"Oh great. Maybe some other..."

"_You can bring her along" Sam quickly answered on the phone_

"Yeah I guess so"

Casey couldn't refuse to Sam. It was Sam anyways. Her ex-boyfriend

"_So I'll pick you and Emily in the library?"_

"Yeah...wait... How did you know we were in the library?"

'_Uh Oh' Sam thought._

"_Just a guess since you and Emily love to read_

"Yeah okay..." Casey a little convince but not entirely.

"_I'll be there in a sec"_

'_That was closed!'_

_**Hope you liked that. Watch out for the next chapter.**  
_


	2. Never say goodbye

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter! **

**6:45 pm, Sally's Burgers**

Derek arrived in Sally's Burgers earlier than he thought he would. The dry cleaning was on its way to Sally's burgers and decided to pick it up before meeting with Casey. For once, he thought things were all working out. Maybe this night wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He doesn't even know why he was nervous at first. Although, the feeling of worries still strikes him.

Sam along with Casey and Emily were on their way to Sally's burgers. Casey didn't want to say no to Sam and fears she might see Derek. She didn't want to let Sam down though. Since their break up, they haven't been together since. The whole "We'll still be friends" things never work out. She once promised herself to never fall in love with boys. Of course, that promise was made when she was still a little girl. When she thought boys still has koodies. That promise was broken though when she fell in love with the least expected person she'd ever think of giving her heart. But now she's starting to realize maybe she should have kept that promise.

" Casey?"

Casey didn't notice Sam. She was staring out the windows in deep thoughts.

"Casey?" Sam repeated.

"What?" finally hearing Sam.

"You okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Sam knew something was bothering Casey. He wanted to erase the whole thing in his head. The idea he had between Casey and Derek. For the last few weeks, Casey and Derek haven't been themselves lately. There'd be times when Derek wouldn't listen to him and dazed off somewhere. He didn't know the reason why Derek wanted to meet with Casey. And why was Casey upset with Derek? Well it was really common for them to fight. The whole step brother-sister thing. But right now he had the feeling it wasn't that situation. He wanted to erase it. He couldn't imagine Casey and Derek having intense feelings for each other. Was it Derek and Casey situation bothering him? Or is it the fact he couldn't imagine Casey with another guy other than himself?

"You're bleeding" Sam pointed out at the little blood gushing out Casey finger.

"Oh papercut I guess from the book" Casey answered nervously. Casey felt awkwardness having Sam with her again.

**6:50 pm**

Derek waited patiently for Casey outside Sally's Burgers. He started to feel more nervous as every minute passed. His hands were sweating and started to wipe them off his pants. He didn't want Casey to realize his was nervous meeting up with her. Ever since the night they shared their first kiss, they felt even more apart from each other. For the first time, Derek was actually nervous of meeting up with a girl. A girl he loved.

"Hey Derek!"

He heard a guy screamed his name behind him and turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Jake, the captain of his hockey team along with the others. '_Not now!' _ He thought.

"Hey..." Derek answered back softly.

"Where were you? You skipped Hockey practice. You know the game is next week." Jake said furiously pushing Derek aside.

"Sorry I got to meet with someone important." Derek wanted them to leave already before Casey comes and sees them. She has major issues with the hockey team.

"Well the team and I just went out to get some burgers"

Derek smiled slightly. Among the other players in the team, Jake was one of the best players and that's why he's captain right now. Of course he was the second best player. Some believed Jake made it to Captain because he was the coach's son. He deserved to hold that name.

"I guess if you're not doing anything you can come join us" Jake insisted.

Derek looked at his watch. It was 6:55 pm. anytime now Casey will arrive. He wanted to spare at least five minutes to get rid of the hockey team and hoped they'd get stuck in traffic.

"Umm...you know... I'd really love to but…" Just then when Derek was about to finish his sentence

"Derek?" Casey came rushing to Derek when she saw him with the hockey team. "What are you doing here?"

Oh no! Derek thought.

"Casey!" Derek said welcoming her but Casey has her eyes on the hockey team.

"Casey?" Jake said turning his attention to her. " Oh! So that's who you're meeting with. So you skipped hockey practice to be with your geeky step sister or shall I say your girlfriend!"

Derek knew Casey blushed a little but with a frustrated look.

"Girlfriend?" Sam asked looking confused. His thoughts were right. He felt pain struck his heart hearing Jake's words.

"Look Casey..." Derek explained trying to get Casey's attention off from the hockey team.

Casey who's more embarrased now, capturing everyone's attention felt more disappointed with Derek. "You don't have to explain! It's clear that you planned this with Sam and tried to humiliate me along with your hockey team!" With that, Casey ran off leaving everyone behind

"Casey!" Sam and Derek yelled after Casey. Derek was about to follow her when Jake stopped him.

"Run after her now or you're off the hockey team!"

"You can't do that!" Derek answered back harshly.

"Oh yeah dare me to!"

Derek knew Jake can take him off the hockey team. He was the captain and coach's son. Derek felt more pressured than anything in his entire life. Just then, he heard a shriek from Emily.

"Casey!"

Emily was standing in front of bus line called Destiny. Derek didn't know why Emily called Casey's name. He ran beside her to see what it was. He saw the most painful image in front of him. It was Casey lying motionless on the ground. She was covered with blood as she layed there lifeless. Derek couldn't say or do anything at that moment when he realized what just happened. It felt like his heart had stopped beating as well. Meanwhile, Emily and Sam came rushing down beside her. Sam took Casey by his arms.

"Someone get an ambulance!" Sam shouted while Emily sat beside Casey crying her eyes out as she heard Casey with her least breath.

Derek couldn't feel his legs. He felt like cement covered his entire body. Feeling like the broken vase earlier. Shattered. Broken. He wanted nothing but to wake up from this awful dream, but he knew there was no way of waking up. It was all real. Casey, his love, was gone.

"Casey!" Derek woke up panting. It was all over his head. The death of his only love. Why can't the pain go away? Why must it follow him thru his dreams? He didn't want to see the mistakes he made earlier. He didn't want to see Casey dying all over again. He wasted time. He knew it. He could have given Casey the best last days of her life, but he didn't. He wished he didn't hesitate to follow her, to run after her and to follow his heart. Casey would have been alived. He could have said those words that were stuck in his heart for a long time. It was his entire fault. Casey didn't deserve to die. She didn't. She has so many dreams ahead of her. She was smart, ambitious, and wise. He was nothing compared to Casey. She could have done something well to the nation. If he could just bring it back. Bring it all back. Back when Casey was beside him. He will take it.

The next morning, Derek decided to go to the lake to visit Casey. The house has been quiet since Casey was gone. Nothing was the same anymore. His dad will take his coffee and newspaper to one side and didn't bother talking to anyone. Nora took it harsh though. There would be mornings when she didn't want to leave Casey's bedroom to bring back her memories. She would cry herself there all alone while everyone else tries to convince her to come out. Edwin and Lizzie haven't been talking since then. Lizzie, being the sister and all didn't want to talk to anyone at all. They never saw her cry since the funeral. But they know deep inside she was aching real bad. Marti wasn't her usual self too. She would grab her breakfast then run upstairs to her room where she would play by herself. The house is always quiet. Derek mostly spends his time in deep thoughts. He wasn't aware of anything else.

Derek drove to the lake where Casey's ashes were thrown. Nora decided that it would be much peaceful if Casey's body cremated. It was a harshful decision. Nora didn't want to talk about it but she was bound to decide. She was in fact the mother of Casey. Casey's father went to the funeral, but left soon after. Derek has never seen Nora more disappointed in her ex-husband before. At that moment there, he wanted to punch Casey's father in the funeral for leaving so early. But after a while, he calmed himself down when he realize how it must have hurt to be in his daughter's funeral. Derek didn't want to look in Casey's casket. It hurts him already knowing she was dead, but seeing it will hurt him more.

"Hey there Case..." Derek said softly throwing flowers on the lake. The day where they were to say goodbye to Casey was the most painful moment in his life. They each took turn grabbing Casey's ashes and throwing them in the lake. It was too painful. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to leave at that moment. He couldn't say goodbye to his love. There wasn't supposed to be a goodbye. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

"I..." Derek stuttering at his words. " ..never really got to say this to you Case….but I love you" Derek softly whispering the last words. Tears then rolled off from his eyes and into the water. The reflection of Casey appeared on the water making it more painful to him. "If I could just be with you right now... I would."

"Who says you can't?" a man's voice said.

He heard a man's voice behind him. He turned around to see who it was. There was no one except his car parked in front of the lake.

"Who said that?" Hoping to get an answer. "Who are you?"

"Derek..."

He heard it again. But he saw no one. He was the only one in the lake. He began to wonder where the voice was coming. Was he dreaming?

"Show yourself!" His temper beginning to rise. Maybe it's just someone playing tricks on him. If it is, it's not the right time to bother him.

"I'm right here"

Finally, he saw where the voice was coming from. It was a man slightly taller than him. He was wearing nothing but white. He had dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?!" Derek asked furiously thinking the man must be a stalker.

"Relax Derek..." The man said trying to calm Derek. "I know what you're going through and I might just be able to help you."

Derek, confused, didn't know what the man was talking about. Why was he talking to this person anyway? "I don't need you" Walking away from him.

"Oh yeah? What if I tell you I can grant your wish?" Derek stopped in his tracks when he heard what the man had said. "I told you I can help you"

Derek walked back to the man. Maybe what he's saying was right. But how does he know so much about him when he doesn't know anything about the man.

"First off, who are you?" Derek asked.

"Let's just say I'm someone who can help you"

"And how is that?" Derek asked curiously.

"I can give you a chance to be with your love"

**Please Review! It would really help me..Thanks ..**


	3. Blast to past

**The Continuation…**

"What?" Derek asked. _'I'm talking to an insane guy' _he thought.

"I'll give you your chance. Spend every minute with her."

"And this is possible..how?"

"That. You don't need to know. You just have to believe on me. Trust me." The man said.

Derek didn't want to believe the man. But then, this maybe just another dream. If it's a dream, why can't he just go along with it? Maybe it's not a dream. Maybe he's really turning crazy. Talking to man he knows nothing about.

" Okay.." Derek said fooling the man as if he believed him. He gave him a thumbs up and patted the man on his shoulders. " Maybe you need help" Derek gave him the eye contact as if telling him what he really meant.

"I'm not kidding around with you, Derek Venturi!" The man screamed.

Derek, surprised by the voice level of the man, grew more curiously. How could he know so much about him or his problems?

" I am just trying to help you and if you don't want it, then I must leave" The man turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Derek shouted. The man stopped and faced Derek again. " Tell me how."

The man gave a slight smile. He took out a watch from his pocket and showed it to Derek. It was silver with blue speckles on it. There was something special about this watch though. It doesn't move as if it's out of battery and there was only one hand. Derek took a closer look on the watch. "What is it?"

" This, Derek, is a watch." The man answered.

"Yeah I know that! It's a watch. Why are you showing me this watch?" Derek pointed out on the silver watch.

" Oh but Derek, It's not an ordinary watch. A watch that will send you back to the past."

"How?"

" Every ticking of this watch will determine the time you have left."

"What do you mean 'the time I have left'?" Derek asked.

" The time you have left until Casey dies" The man saying his last words softly. Derek still couldn't believe all this. He wasn't smart and all, but this he know is impossible. Yet, maybe it is. " Take it or leave it"

"You mean I'll still lose her?"

The man didn't answer meaning "yes". The man saw the sadness in Derek's eyes. What can he do? He's only doing his job. "I'm sorry but I'm just giving you a chance just like everyone else. Everyone needs a second chance right?"

Derek nodded his head. He needed this chance. The chance to be with Casey, but he didn't want to experience losing her again. He didn't want to see her die again. All the pain that he had to go through, but if it means being with her, "I'll take the chance"

The man smiled and gave Derek the watch. Derek looked on it again and examined it. The man was right. It was special. A watch he had never seen before.

" Don't waste your time Derek. This things only comes once and you should cherish it's every moment. Remember, destiny is destiny. You can never change anything." The man slowly fading away. " Good luck Derek"

"Wait!" Derek yelled before the man completely disppeared. "What's your name?!"

"Just call me 'Guy'" The man answered  
disappearing completely.

'_Guy' _Derek thought before everything faded into complete darkness.

…………………………

"Smerek! Wake up!" Marti jumped all over Derek trying to wake him up. He wouldn't budge though. "Smerek!"

Finally, seeing his sister on top of him he said "Marti?"

"It's Smarti!"

"Smarti" Actually forgetting that he called her that ever since she was a baby. She got used to it eventually. "What? What are you doing here?" Everything wasn't clear to him. He felt as if he have a hangover. Pain struck him in his head as he slowly stood up from his bed.

" It's time for breakfast!" Marti happily answered.

Derek, now getting off his bed, was completely confused. He didn't know why though. _'uggh..I don't feel very well..and what's going on? Why am I thinking I forgot something?'_ He thought. Marti dragged him out his room, bumping to none other than his step-sister, Casey.

"Watch it Derek!" Casey shrieked when Derek had just stepped on her foot.

"Casey?"

"Yeah that's my name! Sometimes you're just completely idiotic!" Casey stormed down the stairs. Derek didn't know why he had a feeling Casey wasn't suppose to be there. _'A strange feeling' _ he thought. Marti ran downstairs and Derek followed her. Marti got to her usual spot while Derek was still puzzled. He can't explain it. He just knew there was something he should be knowing.

"Derek are you okay?" George asked when he saw Derek gazing off nowhere. He had the newspaper in his hand and a coffee on the other.

"What?" Coming back into reality.

"His just his usual self." Casey said giving Derek a smirk.

"I'm fine. I just…never mind" He sat down next to Edwin who was almost finished with his eggs. Derek gave his family one more look. _'I feel like I've been here' _He thought. Nora came, holding a plate with more eggs. When she didn't see a puddle of milk on the floor, she slipped and dropped the eggs on George's head. Everyone laughed including Casey except Derek who thought he knew that was coming. He then saw flashbacks in his head just like the egg situation. When Nora had slipped and dropped the eggs. Everyone laughed inluding him. Just after that, Edwin fell from his chair from laughing. _'No this is impossible. Edwin didn't fall so that means I didn't know that was coming' _ He thought.

"Edwin!" Nora screamed when Edwin flipped over his chair and fell. He was all red from laughing and seemed like he was about to thow up. Derek, completely surprised and more confused, gasped. He was right.

" Derek, you're not laughing" Casey saying curiously thinking how Derek wasn't himself. By now, Derek would be laughing hysterically. Derek didn't hear Casey though, he was completely focused by himself.

"Derek" Casey repeated.

"What?" Derek finally answering.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

" No I'm…Actually yes" Derek stood up and walked upstairs back to his room. He left everyone confused by his new actions. When he got to his room, he shut his door and jumped down on his bed. By now, his headache was almost gone but his thoughts wouldn't stop bothering him.

"Okay..I am not crazy" Derek said turning on his back. He was receiving flashbacks on his heads like the one that just happened a while ago. How did he know that was coming? How did he know Edwin will flip over his chair? It's not like he's been there already. Or did he? Everything was so unclear to him. Why did he have the feeling that Casey wasn't suppose to be here? Like she was gone already? And why was he having some strange feelings on Casey?When he liked how she was asking him questions earlier. So many things were running through his head. Maybe its just one of those dreams he always have and everything were all part of it.

"Guy!" He suddenly shouted. He knew there was something special about it. The word just popped out of his head. Guy? He just can't remember. What was so remarkable with that name? Why did he feel like he've been here, this time, this place? Well, whatever the reason was he needed to go downstairs for school. Just when he was about to leave, he saw a watch on his side table that was so familiar to him. It was a special watch, although it was ticking very slow like it really wasn't. _'Maybe it needs a battery' _He thought. He put it on his wrist and left for school.

……………………………….

"Hey" Sam greeted walking towards Derek while he was putting his backpack in his locker.

"Hey" Derek said back.

"Okay, I have something to tell you." Sam preparing himself for his surprise.

"That Kelsi talked to you on the phone and asked you out last night" Derek said suddenly.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked when Derek spoiled it. Even Derek was surprised with his words. It's as if he knew what Sam was about to say. Like this was all happening…before.

"Holy Cow!" Derek whispered under his breathe. At that moment, he understood it all. From the kiss to Sally's Burgers. And Guy! The watch he was wearing! He looked at the watch. _'It's not broken! I've really been here. And Casey! Casey...' _He knew it. Casey. She was going to…die. He finally remembers but now  
it's also hurting. He turned to Sam who was more confused than him.

"What day is it today?" He asked.

" It's Friday."

"Friday what?"

" Friday, May 15"

_Casey…_

**Well..thanks for the reviews..Hope to get some more!..Anyways watch out for the next chapter!**


End file.
